


Origins of the Heart

by SavvyLittleMinx



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Elves, Fen'Harel - Freeform, Moon, Multi, Mythal - Freeform, Pre-OT3, Siblings, Storytelling, myths, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Delmi allows two people who've become important to her to take a glimpse into her world.





	Origins of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was done from an image prompt. The words were something along the lines of 'The Sun loved the Moon so much that it would give up its life each night to allow her to live.' I thought it would make a great Dalish tale so I wrote it into one and this is the result. ^.^

_There was once a great Hunter of the forest. He was fearless, almost unlimited in his ability to track and execute the perfect shot to bring down his game. He was respected by his peers and admired by those in the village. He thought he could never want for anything more than this._

_One day, a new family moved into the village and on his way back from a hunt with his friends, the hunter happened to glance in the direction of the doorway as the daughter of the new family was coming out of their home. The two locked eyes and instantly fell in love. They spent every waking moment together after that. One was rarely seen without the other and each day their love continued to grow._

_The Hunter had started to make his way to his love's home one morning when his movements came to an unexpected stop. He could sense something was wrong and rushed toward the area where all his senses were guiding him to go. He stopped short of the river's banks and looked across to see a giant, black wolf. It was bigger than anything he had ever seen in the forest before. He quickly went to draw his bow, eyes narrowed as he took in his target. The wolf looked up from the river at him, gave a slight bow of its head, and ran off before the hunter could reach for an arrow._

_Puzzled as to why the wolf bowed its head, the hunter looked down into the river only to see his beloved under the water. Panicked, he rushed into the water to attempt to save her. Reaching where she was, he brought her back to the surface and laid her near the water's edge._

_With tears in his eyes, he begged to every God that would hear his plea that he wasn't too late to save her and one of the gods must have surely heard him because no sooner had he touched his beloved's pale skin did she then draw a stuttering breath. But she was struggling to breathe and he could hear it worsen with every passing second. The Hunter then closed his eyes and did the only thing he could think of: Pray._

_“Creators, hear me now. I would gladly sacrifice myself and everything I am if you would but give the woman I love the air she needs to live. Please, take my life as forfeit and let her know that I will always love her.”_

_No sooner had the words left his mouth that his beloved began to take full breaths, her eyes fluttering open. The Hunter smiled and their eyes met for but a moment until his eyes started to roll back into his head and his breath then became shallow only to come to a stuttering halt._

_The woman clutched the Hunter tightly to her, tears streaming down her face as her anguished cries echoed through the forest. “Creators, no, please! Do not let him leave like this! I will do anything to have him back! You must but ask and it will be done! I beg of you, do not let me lose him!”_

_Mythal, who had been watching this exchange from the very beginning, slowly came from behind the tree that hid her from view. The woman gave a startled cry at the movement but did not let go of her Hunter. Mythal approached the woman and as she gave a very sad smile, her words did nothing but instill hope into the young woman._

_“Do not fret, da'len. For I have watched your love grow for quite some time and I have heard your pleas. I will give you what you ask for but it will not be an easy road. However, you two will always have each other and be able to guide others to happiness as well. Is this deal acceptable to you?”_

_The young woman answered without hesitation. “Yes, yes Goddess Mythal, please! I will do anything you ask! Please tell me how I can be with him again.”_

_Mythal then touched the cheek of the Hunter and spoke in hushed whispers. “Great and mighty Hunter, you shall rule the Day. High in the sky to guide other hunters and families to peace and glory. The same peace and glory you readily shared with those you loved. You will be a symbol of strength and happiness. Rise into the sky!” The Hunter's body took on an ethereal sheen, slowly fading from the arms of his beloved._

_The girl then looked around in dismay and growing anguish. “Mythal, please! Where is he? You said we would be together...please...”_

_Mythal hugged the girl tight, slowly pulling back as she placed a hand on her cheek. “It is as I promised, da'len. For you shall rule the Night. High in the sky to guide the wary traveler on long journeys across sea and land. Your Hunter saw you as a symbol of hope, of inspiration and so you shall always be to the people when they need you the most. The same love and kindness you readily shared with those you loved will now be spread across the land. For during the times when day and night meet is when you two shall see each other again. You will always have those precious moments, da'len and no one can take them from you for your love is eternal.”_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“...and as Mythal watched the girl rise into the sky, a big smile decorated the girl's face in knowing she would see her love again and that he would be safe and happy doing what he loved most. She felt nothing but a sense of peace in the knowledge that all would be well. Thus, the Sun and the Moon came to be as we know them. Their names long lost to history but their love never forgotten. The End.”

Delmi smiled softly, closing the book in her lap. Her little sister loved that story more than anything else. The story also never failed to remind Delmi of the time when her parents were alive and told her the Clan stories whenever she asked without hesitation. Looking around, she could see smiles being returned to her and she quickly cleared her throat looking away.

“Forgive me, please. It's Mythra's favorite bedtime story. She would never go to bed without hearing it at least once.” Standing up with the book in tow, she placed it back on the shelf, turning to face her two companions. “Well, hopefully, hearing that will help bore you enough to go to sleep. If not, I'm sure I can recall some of the tales not in the book.”

Solas looked at The Iron Bull who then looked back at him. The two have always had a silent communication when it came to things that involved the Inquisitor whether it was in battle, in camp, or the few peaceful moments they had in Skyhold like right now. Bull tilted his head slightly to Solas and the gesture wasn't lost on Delmi at all.

Half the time she wondered what these two were up to and if they had some way of secretly reading minds the way they could just look at each other and then move accordingly. All further thoughts on that mental note left her, however, when she found the brilliant depths of Solas' eyes piercing through her musings. “We could stand to hear more stories. It's highly doubtful Bull or I will sleep anytime soon.”

Delmi cleared her throat, fought back the heat she could feel rising to her face. With a slow nod, she made her way back to her seat. “Right, more stories...um...right.”

Bull chuckled and leaned back, his arm resting on the couch behind him from his position on the floor. “It's ok, Boss. We can just sit here and talk about random things like we do in camp.”

Delmi let out a silent sigh of relief and nodded. She hadn't been too sure she wanted all the attention back on her so soon after their shared look. “Ok, sounds good. What would you like to talk about?”

Solas made his way back to his seat on the couch to Delmi's right and looked at Bull with a slight smirk. Bull returned the smirk and they both looked at her as they said in perfect unison.

“You.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this can still be found on my Tumblr. From waaaaay back before I moved my writing to my side blog. I never got a chance to edit this the way that I wanted to before my migraines took over everything until just now. Still debating whether I want to add another chapter to this or make it a series. We shall see~


End file.
